


A Very Good Girl

by webgf



Series: All the Good Endings [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Choi Saeran Lives, Cute Kim Yoosung, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)'s Coffee Shop, Kang Jaehee Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Lesbian Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), MC is a brat!, Power Bottom, Smut, jaehee is softdom, mentioned YooRan, yoosung is so cute omg omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webgf/pseuds/webgf
Summary: Jaehee is a very patient lady, but when MC gets needy, there is no witchcraft capable of handling her moves. As Jaehee would certainly fail on resisting, it was all a matter of time. As for time, they had plenty.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: All the Good Endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764610
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	A Very Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for a friend who adores the blonde MC and believes fiercely that Jaehee is a softdom. can't blame her, Baehee gives out vibes lmao
> 
> ALSO  
> I AM BACK YAY  
> I THINK MY ARTBLOCK IS FINALLY MEETING ITS ENDDDDDD IM HAPPY \O/

Jaehee shoved the current set of cupcakes into the oven just a bit more harshly than usual. It was only four o’clock, she double checked, too early for that godforsaken girl to be acting all demanding. The hazel haired woman pressed the device’s buttons bluntly, sighing in a tired motion, hearing MC’s footsteps here and there just a few meters away. _We’re still in the cafe, yet she’s dangerously teasy today. I don’t even know what have I done to awaken that beast so early when we have so much work to do…_

“Jaehee, what’s up?”, a soft toned voiceprint shook her out of her thoughts, causing her to turn around to face the cash register. Behind the balcony where it laid, a familiar combo of purple eyes and blonde locks stared at her with curiosity. “Are you okay?”

Oh. She was drowning in worries again. By the way the boy was frowning, she guessed she was too. “Oh, it’s fine, Yoosung, I’m fine”, she watched as his expression soothed. “It’s nice to see you here. What will it be today?”

“A latte, thank you”, the boy responded, looking around for an empty table.

The cafe wasn’t so crowded that day, but it had its fair number of regulars present. The tables close to the glassy wall that faced the street were all taken already, but the seats next to the counter were empty. The place was really classy, as her tastes demanded, all wooden floor and tables and a few paintings hanging on different walls. Those were Jumin’s doing, she remembered, from the day he had suddenly stopped by after several weeks of uncomfortable silence, to acknowledge her decision of leaving the C&R and attempt to make up with her for his previous gross behaviour. It was true, she’d left the company because of his unbelievable lack of sense when balancing her tasks, but there was so much more to it than the man was actually aware.

Come to think of it, Jaehee had always wanted to have her own business. Her cafe. This was the achievement of her early dreams, and the cause for such fruition was no one else than MC. If not for the golden haired girl’s encouragement, she’d never be there to tell the story. She’d never be this happy, as well. In the end, somehow everything seemed to settle in her life from those days on - she’d opened a very successful business, Jumin’s emotional mess was gradually being untangled by the skilled hands of Zen (even if she had taken about three weeks to get used to the news), and she’s even gotten herself a girlfriend. Wasn’t that so perfect anyone in her skin would feel in peace?

Oh, boy, if only it was.

As peace implied not worrying about things, Jaehee could only feel it impossible to achieve to anyone living the life she lived - and by such life, that meant _living with MC._ The blonde was a devil in disguise. Sure, she was sweet and supportive, and even worked in her cafe nowadays as a maid. She was an amazing professional, by the way, and the brunette had her suspicious that a high portion of their customers had a crush on her. However, that could all be easily countered by MC’s carefree spirit. The girl had a problem understanding work boundaries, and would often do as she pleased when that mood would take over her.

And if her mood told her to go and grab at Jaehee’s butt from behind the counter, she’d do it with a devilish smirk. The same one she was displaying right at that moment.

“Hi, hi, Yoosung!” the girl sang from behind the brunette, who trembled defeated and blushed furiously, just like nothing was actually happening. “Are you doing fine? How’s Saeran?”

The smirk remained there, a painful reminder of the hunger she’d been feeling ever since their work day started. That was, like, the third direct move she made in their day? Jaehee knew she’d have to do something about it soon enough, or else they’d never cope with their schedule. But how come? They had customers to attend. MC had better get her shit together soon.

The purple haired boy raised a hand with his credit card as he answered. “I’m fine! He’s doing good too. We’re actually… Uhm…” 

His voice lost it’s pace and died in the middle of the sentence, but he managed to pull a tiny chain from under the collar of his sweater. It was a silvery chain, long, but delicate, and it had a golden ring hanging on it. MC’s bright orbs widened. Everything in her was bright, Jaehee thought, looking at her from the corner of her eye. “NO WAY”, she spilled, so loudly it almost disturbed the light atmosphere they were trying to build for the clients.

“...Yes.”

“What are you talking about?”, Jaehee seemed interested, not quite realizing the subject just yet. Yoosung cringed hardly, avoiding eye contact. Kinda cute, she noted. But the answer didn’t leave his mouth, as her girlfriend was the one to announce it out loud in a burst.

“THEY’RE OFFICIALLY DATING!”

“Shut up, MC, you’re screaming!” Jaehee scolded her, but her eyes were as wide. The blonde was finally dating someone, huh? That was good news. She was surprised, but happy for the boy. Unfortunately, she had no time to feel properly proud of Yoosung, as her own girlfriend started crawling up her hands on her bare skin from under the fabric of her working shirt. The woman gulped down with the sudden contact. 

“Oops~ ”, the blonde sang on the hazel haired’s ears, hands up further. “I’m sorry, Master. I won’t yell again.”

Uh-oh. There it was, the final signal, the forbidden word. “Master”. She’d said it with such a velvety voice even… _Master_ , the sound of it kept echoing in her mind for a while, cheeks and ears going red in a blink of the eye. Okay, it was not the right time and place for that. The cafe was crowded, Yoosung was just in front of them. _Don’t lose your way, Jaehee, you’re working!_

What a brat she had arranged for a girlfriend, right?

“M-C”, she spelled very slowly. “I see they’re calling you on table 9. Stop playing around and go check them out already”. She managed to speak that much, despite the heavy breath provoked by the hands rubbing her flesh on the height of the waist, and being called the “M” word just now. God knew she couldn’t handle when MC spilled that word, and the blonde knew it too. That was precisely why she did that.

With that same velvety tone, she answered a brief “yes, Master” before quickly leaving to see the customers waving in her general direction. Even the way she was walking, was all to tease Jaehee out of her pants. The woman sighed, exhausted.

“A-are you good, Jaehee?”, Yoosung’s voice brought her back to her senses. “You seem tired… Why are you blushing?”

So innocent.

“I’ll be fine, Yoosung, thanks for worrying. Here’s your card. I’ll be there in a minute with your latte”, was all she said.

The next hours weren’t any better for her. As she kept ignoring MC’s teases, as poorly as her condition let her, the girl found each and every way to make a move with that devilish smirk of hers, even when a customer asked for her phone number. She would curl differently whenever Jaehee was around, target her with quick glances, even licking down her lips once when no one was paying attention. Whenever she entered the small kitchen to grab an extra tray or mug, MC would get all touchy and whispery over Jaehee. The poor thing, hazel haired woman was lowkey falling apart with each move of her girlfriend, but as the amazing worker the C&R years had trained her into, she tanked the whole thing.

Only when it was finally time to close the cafe, she’d let herself acknowledge the difficulties faced through the day. And, oh, boy, MC had better be prepared for her speech. The woman found herself observing as the blonde put all the chairs up on the tables, same thing she did every day. Her maid outfit was specially elegant, the cuteness of it being another of their strategies to grab more attention to the place. Who wouldn’t want to be attended by such a pretty thing shoved inside a classy maid outfit?

Of course, Jaehee had her own reasons to enjoy the view of the blonde wearing those clothes. The fabric embraced her waist just fine, cupping her breasts beautifully, ruffles around her collarbones where the apron met the shoulders. The sleeves ended right below her elbows, leaving a piece of pale skin uncovered between the point where the sleeves ended and the one where her gloves started. The skirt moved beautifully around her figure, and met its end by the height of her lower thighs covered in the usual black pantyhose.

It didn’t contrast much with Jaehee’s own outfit, which was sort of close to the one she’d wear in her years as an assistant. Now she’d removed her own apron, the turtleneck and pencil skirt combo was visible. While the shirt embraced her upper body in black, the skirt was grey and ended just below her knees. Her pantyhose blended perfectly with the expensive heels MC had given to her back when they opened the cafe, and she used every single day. Her short hair was brushed backwards, perfectly arranged, while the short blonde strands of her girl fell adorably loose around her face.

At some point, when she was done staring, Jaehee would finally pay it back for the intense struggling she’d been facing the whole day. She walked towards the golden haired girl, heels hitting the floor in a steady pace. Tap, tap, tap. The girl was expecting it already.

“You’re so late, Master”, she spilled. “How can I be of service right now?”

That word again. It was spinning on her head ever since she first heard it, when Yoosung stopped by for his everyday latte. Wasn’t that brat so bold for messing up with Jaehee when she knew they could be heard and seen? She ought to do something. Now the place was closed and empty, she was free to do as she pleased.

That meant she was free to punish.

“I decide when it’s late and when it’s early, MC, you better not forget that”. Her voice came out as firmly as the movement of her arms covered in black cotton, but also as gentle as the touch of them. The hazel haired woman locked MC between her strong limbs, grabing at the table they were the closest to. MC gulped down in excitement, knowing her time had finally come.

“I’m sorry, Master.”

“I don’t recall allowing you to say anything.”

There was silence after that, and silence meant her girl was being obedient for once. She purred approvingly.

“Good girl”. A hand traveled from the edge of the wooden table up MC’s chin, rubbing softly at the warm skin where it met the neck. She could feel the girl’s windpipe moving as she gulped down in anticipation. The blonde as well leaned on her hands onto the table, ready for the talk she knew was coming. “But the thing is that you haven’t been acting good, you know, MC? Teasing me all day… Calling me Master in front of others, during business hours you’re well aware I can’t voice up a command.”

The woman’s hand closed around MC’s chin more firmly, pushing her head back so her cheek brushed Jaehee’s nose. The lips of the hazel haired parted once again, this time rubbing at her ear lobe. Her voice was low, ordering, calm.

“What should I do to you as a punishment, MC? Answer me.”

The blonde’s whole body shivered as she was allowed to voice a response. She wasn’t able to reach the velvety tone again, as she was too excited for that. In the end, her answer came up as a weak:

“Y-you can hit me if you want, Master.”

“You know I don’t do those things, MC. Not until there’s no option to educate you the right way. I want a proper answer, so be creative”, she said as the clench around the golden haired’s chin tightened.

The brat inside MC found its way out just as Jaehee’s command echoed in her thirsty ear drums. “Is there another option, Master? Haven’t I been _such a bad girl?_ ”

Oh, she was defying the orders. Yes, such a bad girl. Jaehee didn’t want to start a spanking session, but the girl was sure up for it, the sly brat. Jaehee stepped closer, glueing their bodies together, brushing against the layers of fabric covering both women to feel the heat growing inside the girl and the expected shiver.

It came hard and fine, the maid’s cheeks flushing to an adorable pink tone. The hazel haired grinned in approvement, knowing there was no spanking able to provoke on the girl the effects that the lack of it did. Yes, she had been a bad girl indeed.

“You’re impossible, MC. You get no violence today.”

“B-but, Mast- ”

“Enough, honey. Now be good and settle a table for me.”

The golden lashes went up and down as she blinked twice to the weird command received, as well as her brows moved in a frown. Okay, that was unexpected.

“Why aren’t you doing as you’re told already?”, Jaehee’s voice was higher this time, and triggered MC into the task very quickly.

“Yes, Master.”

In the end, her punishment was having the actual punishment postponed over and over again. Jaehee had made her feed her up, slice after slice of diverse cakes and pies and cookies they had as leftovers from the day’s fruition. The girl was lowkey dying, walking here and there obediently as Jaehee’s firm words ordered her around. She couldn’t deny anything, for she knew very well that crappy fate would only get longer if she did. She’d go home without a single slap or kiss. No sex, no tension, only cynic tenderness she knew very well Jaehee was a master of. That was a side of her girlfriend that didn’t make an appearance so often, but when it did, it was irresistible. No, she’d have to endure everything. Like a good girl, not the bad one she actually was. What a pain.

But her agony met its end, at some point. Jaehee was now happily full, satisfied with the early dinner and eager for dessert - all that struggle ain’t for nothing, of course. When she decided it was enough castigation for the blonde, the brunette’s voice finally freed her.

“You can come here now, MC.” The girl did as told, walking towards Jaehee with pleading eyes. Jaehee’s orbs were as hazel as her hair, shining in another type of hunger. Yes, dessert time was her favorite. She tapped on her own lap. “Sit down, please.”

MC obeyed right away. Jaehee’s hands were quick to stroke the navy blue fabric of her skirt, chests going up and down as their breathes got heavier with the contact. The brunette murmured a “good girl”, by habit, but her brain was running elsewhere. When the hands finally grasped at the skin through the soft fabric, the girl let out a single, low toned cry. Jaehee’s nose rubbed down her neck, breathing the scent of her perfume still glued to the skin. MC always smelled so good… One could never get tired of it, specially when her immediate reaction to that was simply melting on top of the other’s lap.

“M-master…”

“I didn’t say you could speak up”, the brunette breathed, face still buried into the blonde’s neck. One of her hands crawled up towards the girl’s waist, pulling the fabric along, and kept running up until it grasped a breast. MC’s second cry was louder, and a shiver ran down her entire body. “But you’re being good for me right now, I think I can let you be.”

“T-thank you, Master…”

“Yes, you’re welcome”. The grip around MC’s breast tightened as Jaehee started her work of squeezing the available meat on top of her. The other hand, still on a thigh, happened to part MC’s legs, opening her up as the brunette pleased. The sound of MC’s heavy breath along with the occasional cries were like music to her eardrums. “Is this what you were so, so desperate to get?”

The golden haired girl nodded, unable to voice up a response. Her eyes shut tight, head spinning pleasure with the softness of the caress received. Oh, she could be a sly brat, but she was a happy one.

“Of course it was… When are you not desperate to be touched? Seriously…”

“I-I was needy, Master… You would ignore me when I just wanted a smooch.”

The comment made Jaehee laugh, as she knew MC very well to be sure that was not the case at all. A smooch was how it always started. The girl soon would want a bite, a hair pulling, meowing in her ears until they’d be fucking in the pantry. And Jaehee wouldn’t be able to hold back, as she was so weak to MC’s reactions and moves. Even now, hidden by the fabric and the blonde hair strands, Jaehee was blushing, enjoying herself to the touch of the other’s limbs. MC was so smooth all over, so delicate, so pale, so rosy - so perfect. _I am a horny lesbian on the inside, anyways._

“A smooch, yes. And then you’d want… to be embraced like this…”, she moved her hands into a hug as she responded, one squeezing a boob and the other reaching down to pinch at her stomach.

“...And tasted like this…” she then buried her face further into the other’s neck and nape, licking the skin and leaving a trail of soft kisses.

“...And marked like this.” and as she said the last line, her mouth fell open to grab a portion of the wetted skin and place a harsh bite at it.

MC, who was melting from the softness of the touches and kisses, almost jumped from Jaehee’s lap as the woman bit the crook of her neck so firmly. She let out a loud moan, hands reaching at the brunette’s sides and pinching anything her nails could find. Jaehee squeezed the girl stronger, enjoying herself and the reactions provoked. “See?”, she pointed at MC’s legs parted wide, the echo of her moan still in the air. “You’re so eager for more.”

MC found her only consolation to be biting at her lower lip to prevent giving out too much more than she had planned to Jaehee. No, she wouldn’t throw her cards onto the table just yet. She was tempted to, though, that wasn’t up for discussion. “When you p-put it like that, Master, I can only ask for more…”

“Then show me how much more of this you want, honey. How bad do you crave for it?”, was Jaehee’s final line. The brunette released the grip on her girlfriend, proving she was serious - and waited for the show. MC felt the weight of having her plans ruined again, as she had been expecting more commands. Instead, Jaehee had tricked her into begging, surprising her. Gosh, she was even already excited. If there would be someone as perfect as her beloved Master, she thought, then God was probably hiding them.

“You really are something”, was her response. MC turned around to face the brunette for once, seeking a better way to start that seducing game they seemed to never grow tired of. The blonde would shamelessly attack Jaehee’s lips, tongue ready to invade and explore. There was no ceremony, now that she had managed so far into this. The kiss was deep, slow, tasty. The brunette could always enjoy the chance to savour it, memorize how it felt, melt into it. That was refined cuisine.

Soon, though, MC would start the grinding motions against the other, grasping skin with eager digits. She’d crawl a hand into Jaehee’s scalp, take a fistful of hazel locks, lead her master to pinch her sides with more violence. Not much time passed until the first nasty sounds would be heard. Jaehee’s once perfectly aligned hairdo had turned into a brown nest over her much flustered face, the turtleneck wrinkled around her torso as MC’s skilled hands explored her higher half. The kiss turned hungry and sloppy. Greedy. That was fast food.

“MC, that’s--”, Jaehee purred, interrupted by another wet kiss. “That’s enough, honey, I know just how needy you are. Good girl.”

With that said, the blonde pulled away just enough to create some eye contact. Her lipstick was ruined by now, plump lips outlined by the red pigment. Cheeks flushed, trembling lower lip. It was adorable. MC’s current mess was the cherry on top of that night, that one detail Jaehee loved so much about it all. All the cakes, cookies and chocolate tasted nothing like her girl slowly getting undone on her lap. Two blue jewels stared back when Jaehee’s hazel orbs locked their gaze. It was probably illegal, to be this cute when you’re just about to fuck. The brunette sighed with desire she would soon be unable to cope with.

After all, they were playing that game for a while now. One must be starving. 

“Will you finally give me what I want, Master?”

Jaehee gulped, mouth dry. Her eyes ran down her lover’s body, hips twisted so her ass would be full on display. The girl wasn’t even a devil in disguise at that point. What was a disguise, again? “Up. Now”, the older managed, raw note.

They had reached the point where the game met its end. Jaehee kept her position, comfortably sitting on the wooden chair, but her hands worked fast and rough. She removed MCs apron and unbuttoned the navy blue dress enough to reveal a pair of pale breasts coated with a fine layer of sweat. Although it was most certainly a precious view whenever she had a chance to admire, the red lace did nothing but to annoy the hazel eyed girl. She removed it as well, planting a salty lick on a nipple right away.

That caused the blonde to squirm in front of her, but the strong hands kept the girl in place as Jaehee took the time to savour the sensitive skin. Now, that, the vision of a struggling MC, was very much interesting. With every stripe the woman licked, every twist of the muscle around the aureole, MC drowned deeper into despair. Burying her fingernails into Jaehee’s shoulders did nothing to soothe her agony. The brunette did her best to give both nipples the same amount of dedication, drinking their texture, hazy with the heat.

“Look at me”, the woman demanded once she was done sucking and biting the entirety of the other’s breasts. “God, you’re gorgeous”. Having her lover’s face so shamelessly shoved between her boobs was enough for MC to lose hold of who was in charge there. She sighed in lust, grasping a handful of Jaehee’s hair and pulling it down violently. What a nasty little girl.

“Don’t get cocky”, the brunette whispered, hands quick to grasp her lover by the waist and sit the blonde down on her knee. MC moaned for a second time, a full moan, given the fact she was not expecting to have her cunt smashed against the other’s lap so suddenly. But it felt good, oh, boy. She unconsciously grinded against Jaehee’s knee, mouth agape, while the brunette appreciated the view.

“M-Mast-- ”, she tried, but her voice died in her throat as Jaehee pushed two fingers inside her mouth.

“Be nice and shut up for now, okay? It’s reward time.”

MC nodded, the brat inside her nowhere to be seen at this point. That was it. The moment the brunette had been patiently waiting for. When MC had no more energy to defy her, melted she was into a puddle on top of her master. Jaehee pushed the digits further into that wet quarter, being received with a glad twist of the tongue. MC sucked her fingers with the most beautiful expression a girl could display. With the other hand, Jaehee groped the extent of a leg, crawling its way through a thigh and pulling the blue fabric along.

She was only satisfied when her hand reached the lace of MC’s panties, pulling it up carefully, but firm, and watching the chill pleasure on the girl’s face die - giving place to more of that previous, delicious despair. She could visualize how it felt to the blondie, the fabric burying in between her labia, pressing her cunt painfully tight. The clench of MC’s lips around her fingers increased, and so did Jaehee’s smirk. “Sit on the table for me, princess. Yes, like this”, the woman commanded, purring approvingly as the blonde did just as told.

Jaehee then started the adored work of removing MC’s shoes and pantyhose, so slowly it was almost physically hurting the girl with how expectant se was. Jaehee studied the girl’s feet for a second, running her nose up her leg and inhaling deeply on her way. She wanted to impregnate the smell of the girl on her nostrils at all costs, afraid it could disappear and leave no trace behind. She did it religiously, a part of her everyday ritual. Such ritual included parting MC’s legs wide, watching her face flush while her hazel eyes uncovered her intimacy. The blonde felt naked before she was even rid of her clothes. An experienced finger suddenly touched the wetted fabric where the lace panties touched MC’s labia, feeling cold on that so hot area. MC let out a defeated cry, while Jaehee purred louder and bit at her own lip.

Eating her girl was the ultimate bliss for the brunette. She tasted divine, curling adorably, nails turned into claws and buried into one’s skin. Jaehee ran her tongue through MC’s intimacy as if she was licking her favourite ice cream, not a drop of her arousal escaping the hungry mouth. The muscle curled around the blonde’s clit once, twice, a third and painful time, while she died on the wooden table. It was late night, weak was the light that revealed their nasty assignment. Jaehee sucked, and then licked again. She sucked harder, grasped more violently the skin of her girlfriend’s thigh. MC could only cry, the poor thing, her moans so heavy with lust, so fitting for all the slick noises coming from them. That was a damn fantastic soundtrack.

“You’re so goddamn good for me, honey”, Jaehee’s voice was a ghost. She paused her oral ministrations, but just so that she could press a finger or two in between the girl’s labia. MC squirmed with the contact, pleading eyes locked with Jaehee’s hazel orbs. She was dying for more now. When Jaehee pushed her digits slightly into the blonde, she could feel the clench, the pulsation from that wet quarter. “How are you feeling now, princess?”

MC grunted in adoration, legs attempting to close and press Jaehee’s hand further into her, but being stopped by her firm arms. “P-please, Master”, was all she could manage.

“I asked you a question.”

_Are you really fucking doing this?_

“I-I am feeling… So, so good now, Master…”

“Yes, that’s what I meant. Do you want me to go faster..?”

MC nodded, struggling to voice it up. “Please, Mas…”

“Please, what?”, Jaehee teased, having the time of her life. The way MC curled towards her fingers was too fantastic for her not to play around a bit. The blonde didn’t like the wait, of course, grunting impatiently.

_“Please, fuck me already, Jaehee”, she protested._

The pair of hazel eyes widened in surprise, but she didn’t punish the girl for not using the word “Master”. Instead, Jaehee was happy to aggressively shove her digits into her, feeling the spasms forming in her center and her breath becoming heavier. She started moving her hand in and out, tongue stretching to resume its work on the warm clit and complete the combo. The brunette ate her up until she was close, feeling her walls tighten against her curled fingers. The girl was highkey melting, failing attempts to speak anything that made sense. That part always had Jaehee pressing her own legs together, aroused by how undone MC got on her mouth every single time. If she pressed a finger on her own intimacy, it would sure come back drenched.

“Mas… Jae-- ”, MC tried, her voice struggling, but loud. “Jaeh-- ”, she cried and cried. It took only a few thrusts for her to finally come, body trembling and twisting on top of the wooden table. The hazel haired woman purred, pleased with her own work. She pulled her fingers off of the drenched cunt, leading them up for MC to taste her own arousal.

That was way too hot, Jesus Christ. What a scene. MC watched as the woman got up, fingers slick flying towards her open mouth. Jaehee’s face was a mess, shiny with arousal from her nose down to her chin, lips adorably reddened. She looked so hot with her face soaked from eating her up…

“You should be illegal”, MC murmured when her breath allowed her to. Jaehee grinned to the comment, pretty sure it must had been her the one to say such thing. “You have the guts to ignore me all day, and when you finally come to me, despite all my efforts to defy you, I am defeated once more.”

The brunette leaned forward, planting a peck on the delicate lips of the blonde. “You can keep trying, though. I’m never going easy on you, but you can always try, princess.”

MC pulled the woman closer for another kiss. This time, there was no line separating fast food from high class cuisine. The kiss was sloppy, but deep, calm, but eager. The women glued their bodies together, Jaehee getting in between MC’s thighs and the blonde making sure to close them so her girlfriend couldn’t escape. There were hands everywhere, squeezing everything on their way. This kiss was loud, lewd and loving. That was homemade dinner.

At some point, though, their lips parted ways. The blonde left her girlfriend’s mouth, but it was just so that she could explore her neck. Skilled hands pulled Jaehee’s turtleneck up to expose her for once; the vision of an agreeing Jaehee trapped inside her standard nude lingerie made her girlfriend laugh. “Should I buy you something bolder, Master?”, the blonde mocked.

However, mocking and giggling wasn’t something they were going to focus on right now. MC attacked Jaehee’s boobs just as hungry as she had her own eaten before. Her tongue made sure to roll around and stimulate every bit. Jaehee was a comprehensive master, so she let her girl do as she pleased for a bit. It was at that point the blonde displayed the largest grin possible, the excitement of being allowed to undo Jaehee’s so well arranged posture, allowed to move and squeeze, and eat her girlfriend up.

Even if she weren’t drenched already, the anticipation by itself would do the deed. The blonde prepared to go further, to make those chocolate eyes shut tight and those fine, silky lips produce the nastiest sounds. Her hands reached forward to grab the available meat inside the gray pencil skirt, greedy for what was to come. She would get on her knees and remove each and every piece of clothing on her way, getting closer and closer to her goal, making Jaehee plead and lose herself to her skilled movements, lose her way to let out higher pitched grunts, curses, moans, until she would tremble, defeated, undone, jelly legs on top of MC’s face…

...Or so the girl dreamed of. What happened, instead, was the fateful sign she would have to wait a bit more to unlock that part of Jaehee; the sign that made her stop halfway to her ultimate desire, unleashed in the form of a monstrous growl produced by her stomach. There was a moment of silence after the sound ended, in which they locked eyes and Jaehee recovered her senses.

And then, she laughed. MC pouted in frustration, knowing her one chance to fuck her girlfriend right there to be thrown away because of an empty tummy.

“You can stop laughing now, _Master_ ”, she protested, rolling her eyes.

This only produced the woman to lose the rest of her shit, lifting a hand to cup MC’s face gently. Any sign of their previous lewdness was now gone, the sexual tension shattered to pieces by that one little sound the blonde had no control of.

“I am sorry, princess, I just didn’t realize I left you to starve with my little punishment”, the woman managed in between giggles. “Come, let’s treat you some dinner at home.”

“And will you let me fuck you afterwards?”, the blonde tried, squeezing her eyes like a puppy asking for a treat. _Unbelievable,_ Jaehee thought, but the grin on her lips said otherwise. No, that was just MC trying to get on top of her, as always.

“...I will think about it”, was all she said, making the other sigh loudly in discontentment. However, in the end, MC accepted her defeat, just as any other.

She watched as Jaehee got herself together quite fast, hands failing only in reproducing the once well arranged hairdo. The hazel strands fell flat to her face again right above her eyes, half hidden behind the glasses. She always found it adorable, how it made the woman look younger and fresher. To think about Jaehee in the past, when they first met, accentuated the twist in both their lives until that point; to think that once nervous, unsure and _tired, always tired_ woman… Had become so easy going around her, so comfy in her own skin. That made MC smile harder than any tease she could come up with. All that stress with the bomb, Rika, leaving C&R to pursue her dreams, repaid with their current happiness, their very own cafe, the fruition of both women’s efforts. There were really struggle days and glory days, after all, huh?

The blonde pressed their bodies together one more time, but that was more of a loving gesture rather than a sexual one. This time, the clench of her limbs around the other was warm, soft. When she parted her lips to call Jaehee’s name, her voice sounded soft too, and the brunette thought she would say something cheesy and cute. MC closed her eyes and buried her face on her stomach, inhaling her perfume, completely relaxed.

Then “I have been a bad girl today, you know, but that’s nowhere near my worse. I wonder when will you give up and spank me already”, was what left her mouth; her velvety tone sent a cruel shiver down the brunette’s spine. Jaehee led a hand to her face in silent despair.

…

“Oh, God, here we go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you've enjoyed this highly speciffic take on Baehee! see you in the next piece!


End file.
